pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert E.S. Smythe
, 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = British subject | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = The Garden of the Sun (1923) | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Albert Ernest Stafford Smythe (December 27, 1861 - October 2, 1947) was a Canadian poet and journalist. Life Smythe was born in Gracehill, co. Antrim, Ireland, the son of Leonora (Cary) and Stafford Smythe.The Smythe fonds at McMaster University gives his birthplace as "County Donegal.". On a trip to the United States in 1879, he was shipwrecked and stranded penniless in New York City. He supported himself at first by odd jobs, and then as a journalist and a representative of a cement company.Albert Smythe, Deutsche Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web, June 9, 2013. He later worked as a journalist in Belfast, in Chicago, and in Toronto for the Globe, the World, and The Lamp. In 1890 he married Mary Adelaide Constantine, whom he had met on a translatlantic voyage; the couple had one son, Conn Smythe (founder and owner of the Toronto Maple Leafs hockey team). His wife died in 1906, and he remarried in 1912.John Garvin, Albert E.S. Smythe, Canadian Poets (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916), 348, Digital Library, University of Pennsylvania, UPenn.edu, Web, Feb. 18, 2012. He introduced theosophy into Canada, and was the 1st president of the Theosophical Society of Toronto. In 1919 he became General Secretary of the Canadian Section in the Theosophical Society, Adyar (now the Theosophical Society in Canada). He was editor of The Lamp from 1894 to 1900, of The Canadian Theosophist, and from 1928 to 1935 of the Hamilton Herald.Albert E.S. Smythe, Theosophical Wiki. Web, June 8, 2013. He died in Hamilton, Ontario.Smythe, Albert Ernest Stafford, 1861-1947 fonds, McMaster University, McMaster.ca. Web, Feb. 17, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Poems Grave and Gay. Toronto: Imrie & Graham, 1891. *''The Garden of the Sun. Toronto: Macmillan, 1923. Fiction *''The Story of Armand Villiers: Being the crusts and crumbs for Christmas, 1916''. Toronto: 1916. *''Mrs. Lothbury's Gospel''. Toronto: 1920. Non-fiction *''After Forty-Eight Years: Some reflections on theosophy in Canada, 1922-1923''. Toronto: 1923. *''The Balance of Life: A biographical sketch of the life and work of the poet and literary critic Henry Thomas Mackenzie Bell''. London: Curlew Press, 1955. Translated *''The Bhagavad Gita: A discourse between Krishna and Arjuna on divine matters; a conflation from all available English translations''. Toronto: Blavatsky Institute, 1937. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Albert E.S. Smythe, WorldCat. Web, June 9, 2013. See also *Irish-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Fonds *Smythe, Albert Ernest Stafford, 1861-1947 fonds at McMaster University Notes External links ;Poems *"In June" *Albert E.S. Smythe in Canadian Poets: 5 poems ;Prose *"Theosophy: What it is" ;Books *Albert E.S. Smythe at Amazon.com Category:1861 births Category:1943 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Albert E.S. Smythe Category:Irish-Canadian poets